moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Careers
The Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Careers will cover all careers available to Enlisted Sailors and Officers of the Grand Alliance Navy. Careers are also known as Naval Career Specialties, aka NCSs. Jobs will have a name, designated with a two digit number and a letter following. Careers are different depending on the Division of the GAN. = Surface Fleet = ---- Enlisted Combat & Security * 11A - Standard Melee Combat Sailor * 11B - Standard Ranged Combat Sailor * 11C - Standard Firearm Combat Sailor * 11D - Standard Cannoneer * 11E - Standard Turret Operator * 11F - Standard Arcane Combat Sailor * 11G - Standard Arcane Turret Operator * 11H - Standard Elemental Magic Combat Sailor * 11I - Standard Miscellaneous Magics Combat Sailor Navigation & Steering * 12A - Boatswain's Mate * 12B - Ship Helmsman * 12C - Boat Helmsman * 12D - Navigator Technical Engineering * 13A - Combative Ship Engineer * 13B - Combative Utility Engineer * 13C - Combative Artillery Engineer * 13D - Combative Arcane Ship Technician * 13E - Combative Arcane Utility Technician * 13F - Combative Arcane Artillery Technician Intelligence, Communications & Administration * 14A - Human Intelligence Gatherer * 14B - Ship Communications Operator * 14C - Combative Communications Operator * 14D - Administrator Medical & Chaplain Services * 15A - Standard Field Medic * 15B - Standard Surgeon * 15C '''- Ordain Field Healer * '''15D - Standard Chaplain * 15E - Ordain Chaplain Hospitality * 16A - Chef * 16B - Public Relations Sailor Officer Combat & Security * 17A - Combat Officer * 17B - Artillery Officer Navigation & Steering * 18A - Navigation Officer * 18B - Helmsman Officer Technical Engineering * 19A - Ship Engineering Officer * 19B - Utility Engineering Officer * 19C - Artillery Engineering Officer Intelligence, Communications & Administration * 21A - Human Intelligence Officer * 21B - Communications Officer * 21C - Administrations Officer Medical & Chaplain Services * 22A - Medical Officer * 22B - Chaplaincy Officer Hospitality * 23A - Public Relations Officer Flag Officer Executive Command * 24A - Ship Command Flag Officer * 24B - Fleet Command Flag Officer = Submarine Fleet = ---- Enlisted Combat & Security * 25A - Combat Officer * 25B - Artillery Officer Navigation & Steering * 26A - Boatswain's Mate * 26B - Submarine Helmsman * 26C - Navigator Technical Engineering * 27A - Submarine Engineer * 27B - Utility Engineer * 27C - Gunnery Engineer Intelligence, Communications & Administration * 28A - Human Intelligence Gatherer * 28B - Submarine Communications Operator * 28C - Combative Communications Operator * 28D - Administrator Medical & Chaplain Services * 29A - Standard Medic * 29B - Standard Surgeon * 29C '''- Ordain Healer * '''29D - Standard Chaplain * 29E - Ordain Chaplain Hospitality * 31A - Chef * 31B - Public Relations Submariner Sailor Officer Flag Officer = Fleet Air Arm = ---- Enlisted Officer Flag Officer = Marine Corps = ---- Enlisted Officer Category:Grand Alliance Naval Equipment Category:Grand Alliance Naval Manual Category:Documents Category:Military Documents